uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
' Followers of this Faith are a shadowy brood.' They worship in the dark corners of Uthrandir - the dank swamps that no sunlight touches, the rotting feast halls of long-abandoned castles, and in the basements of unnoticed buildings throughout the world. Their universe is that of the dying and the dead. They have great disdain for areas of the world covered with lush life and beauty. However, there are those among the followers of Death that are not per se “evil” but they just understand and, some would say, relish the cycle. The Patrons of Death 'Irvad, the Black' Title: Corrupted Elf Necromancer Patron of: Oblivion, murder, foul thoughts, deceit, thievery, roguery, vampires and the undead. Physical description: An abnormally tall dark elf that is tightly wrapped in a dark, blood red robe inscribed with dark runes. His face is obscured by a billowing, tattered black cloak that seems to take the form of bat-like wings around him Personality: Purely, quietly evil and malevolent. He uses those around him for his own dark intentions. Though he rarely appears in physical form, he influences people by whispering dark thoughts and secrets in their ears. Psychopathic, he toys with those around him and seeks nothing more than to inflict pain and suffering. Who follows: People with murderous intent, mind-tricking wizards, anyone wanting to get to their goals by manipulating those around them, con-artists, politicians ﻿Faith: Death 'Anann, the Aging' Title/race: Aging human girl (small child to wizened hag) Patron of: Purge (out with the old, in with the new), aging, plague, famine, decay, accidental or coincidental death, old age, painless death Physical description: Anann resembles a young child, dressed in a lightly embroidered black dress upon initial contact. She changes before one’s very eyes, however, aging through womanhood and into an ancient wizened hag. Her clothes change with her, growing from a child’s gown to a widow’s black dress and then into a black cloak. Anann has eyes that are black as death and as skin as pale as a ghost. Personality: Anann, a patron of death, is not overtly evil or malevolent, but simply a force that demands an end to life to balance Life’s power. Her personality changes as she progresses from a young girl to an old hag, with her temperament changing from sweet as a child to motherly and wise as an old woman. She has an air of sorrow around her and causes people to remember memories and have flashbacks. She collects the souls of the dead and gives them pleasant memories to reminisce over while taking them beyond. Looking into her eyes is said to cause one to have one’s entire life flash before one’s eyes. Who follows: People wishing for a merciful death, the old, the sick, those who are in despair Faith: Death 'Golgoth, the Destroyer' Title: Unknown Dark Lord Patron of: Devastation, war, violence, intentional destruction Physical description: The Lord of Destruction stands tall with ebony skin. A sharp nose and vampiric teeth. His frail demeanor and frame is a lie. His strength warps the mortal mind. Even the other Patrons are said to fear him. Personality: Loud and hate-filled, his blustering anger infuses those around him. He is Fear. The Darkness, the deceiver and the unknown. It is said that he yearns for the power of the divine, to feed upon his endless power. Who follows: warlords, warriors, assassins for hire, Evil men and women, the psychotic, the insane Faith: Death